The Undeniable and Unexpected
by walkingonknives
Summary: Luna and George have both lost someone. Lost them in the war. And are both quite hyper beings. Sounds like a match made in heaven. We will see if it is. Luna and George, Strictly. Rated M for naughty actions and naughty language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic literally I've EVER written. Reviews and suggestions would be awesome! What I did wrong, what I did right, the whole shpeel. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Luna made her way through the now destroyed great hall. She didn't know where she was going, or particularly why, she just kept walking where her feet took her. Despite her rattled and sensitive state from the war that had ended literally minutes ago, she did have one quite present thought: she just wanted to be as alone as she could possibly be.<p>

She made her way to what seemed to be an empty staircase and collapsed down on it, and put her head in her hands. How could this have happened? She thought that everyone would make it out of this war okay, or at least everyone that she really cared about. Her father was gone though. He died in Azkaban before the war even started. Now she truly had no family. No mother. No father. They were gone. Never coming back and she would never see them again.

Her internal monologue ended when she heard a muffled sniff. She lifted and turned her head to see who the mysterious stranger was. Before her eyes she saw a tall lanky figure with both hands covering his face. From the looks of it he was missing his left ear but had strategically covered the hole with his long fire red hair. She knew who this was; she just couldn't believe that George Weasley was crying.

As if on instinct she reached out and pulled one of his hands from his face and intertwined it with her own and gave it a comforting squeeze. He lifted his head and his dark brown eyes met her large, blue ones. Luna didn't know why she took this moment to memorize every structure and detail of his face, but continued to study him. He had small eyes with short eyelashes, with dark circles under his eyes. There wasn't a square centimeter on his entire face that wasn't covered in freckles. Tears strained his face and continued to drip off of his chin and the tip of his nose.

In a matter of seconds he collapsed into her. His head on her shoulder and both arms wrapped around her waist, he broke down crying. Luna was stunned by the action but not at all repulsed. She wrapped one arm around his torso, and placed another on the back of his head, comforting him. It wasn't long before Luna was crying with him. They just sat there comforting each other for what felt like minutes but turned out to be hours. When they were both calmed down enough to speak, Luna said the first words.

"Who was it? Who was it that you, uh, lost?"

"Fred. You know Fred. You had to. Everyone knew Fred, everyone loved him. He was my twin, my best friend. I just can't believe he's really gone. I've been with him since I was born and we haven't been apart for more than a few hours before, and now he's gone. Forever."

"The sky has lost a star."

"What?" George was very confused by this, and if it was a joke, he just wasn't in the mood.

"My father said that whenever a child died. It means that we've lost a truly wonderful person that never got to reach their full potential due to an end in their life far too early."

George immediately felt guilty for judging her so soon. "Your father sounds like a wise man"

"He was," she said with a sad expression. "Voldemort got him thrown in Azkaban. He died six days ago."

"That's terrible Luna. That must have been really hard on you and your mum." George had no idea that Luna had faced hardships in her life before. She seemed to always be happy, and upbeat. He wouldn't have guessed that anything bad had happened to her, so it came as a shock.

"Just me. Mum died when I was nine. I miss them both terribly."

George then had a crazy and extremely spontaneous thought, "Does that mean you'll be living alone now?"

"I don't want to be. Going back to that house is the last thing I want to do"

"Come live with us then. Well until they rebuild Hogwarts, but you can visit on holiday and we would be glad to have you."

"Do you really mean that?"

George nodded, and Luna flung her arms around his neck. He was taken by surprise at this action, but responded with a hug nonetheless. George then deemed himself as an idiot. He had invited a Lovegood to stay at his house after his brother's death. He knew his mother was not going to be happy with him for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there so I was going to wait to update but I really wanted to write another chapter. Call me a crazy writing addict if you will but I'm okay with that.**

* * *

><p>"George! George! George! Wake up George!"<p>

"Aagghh" George woke up with a startle. He had always been a challenge to wake. His entire family slept like rocks. He looked to see who woke him and saw the very concerned and sorrowful face of his only, and younger sister Ginny.

"Took you long enough to wake. We could hear you screaming from the bloody kitchen."

"Thanks Gin." George responded sarcastically. He turned to lie back down only to get a very painful punch to the leg from his surprisingly strong sister.

"You better wake up. You get to go and get Luna from her house today. You are not going to stand her up, do you hear me? Have fun." She left his room with a devilish grin on her face. He didn't understand how anyone could really smile right now, even if it was a spiteful smile, but to each their own. He looked at the watch his mother had given him for his seventeenth birthday and cursed himself. He was going to be late to pick up Luna. He tried to convince himself that he didn't really care but he knew it was a lie. Luna related to him the way only Fred did. Granted he only had a few conversations with her since the war, but he knew she was special. They didn't have to go into long, difficult conversations to say things they needed to. They just knew how each other were feeling by looking at them. He didn't know where things with Luna would go, but right now she was his friend, and he needed a friend right now.

Luna sat in her strangely empty and not-so-strangely messy house. She had always been an early riser. She woke up early and went to bed late, but she was never tired. She had packed all of her stuff the night before, right down to the pictures of her friends she had on her wall. She managed to perfect an undetectable extension charm on her very small and only suitcase. Luna had always been a good witch, but none of it came naturally to her. She never had a lot of friends while at Hogwarts and that left her a lot of time to practice. She always did exceptional in all of her classes because that's all she ever did: schoolwork. Luna then heard a loud CRACK and before her stood a weary George Weasley.

"You ready to go?" he asked her.

"Oh yes. I do think so," she replied dreamily.

"Uh, right. Okay so you have everything?"

"Oh yes. How are we to get there by the way?" she questioned.

"Well we can fly or apparate. It's up to you."

"I think I would rather apparate. Much quicker isn't it." George knew she wasn't looking for an answer.

George then took her by the hand and made sure she had her surprisingly small bag with her, and turned on the spot. The next sight he saw was the familiar wall of his very own bedroom. Despite being labeled as a messy and completely untidy person, he was actually a neat person. Fred had always been the one to make the mess. George just put up with it, he didn't particularly enjoy it.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" a dainty and slightly dazed voice inquired him.

"Yeah, I guess. It became pretty normal for me I guess."

"I see, so where will I be sleeping? Anywhere is fine really. I don't want to intrude."

"You could never intrude Luna. You're on that bed" George pointed to the twin bed that had been right next to his for as long as he could remember.

Luna hastily sat down on it. "Are you sure? This must have been Fred's bed, and I don't mind sleeping somewhere else if it will make things easier."

George was looking down. Luna stood up, and being nearly the height of his shoulders, she looked into his deep brown eyes. She could tell what they said. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and if he wouldn't say it aloud, then she would.

"It's going to hurt just as much whether or not someone is in that bed won't it?"

George just nodded. He didn't understand how she could tell exactly what he was thinking but he was grateful that she could. It made things a lot easier sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry I took so long to update, it's been pretty busy over here. Anyway, so I have a pretty good Idea what I'm going to do in the next chapters but I would love to have some ideas to keep this story going along smoothly. Also, tell your friends about this thing. I want people to read it! I don't know if that sounds greedy or not but it's true so yeah. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>It had taken no time at all for Luna to get acquainted to life at the burrow. She could have been a Weasley herself if it wasn't for her dirty blonde hair. Despite what George had been expecting, his mother had taken an extreme liking to Luna, as had the rest of the family. She didn't make losing Fred any easier, but she was always there to comfort someone when they broke down.<p>

Luna never even complained once about George's nightmares and ear-splitting screams in the middle of the night. She only woke him up, and comforted him until he fell back asleep.

It was early June. The clouds were draping the sky, not leaving a single trace of the sun to peer through. A storm was coming. That much everybody knew. They didn't know how bad it would be, or how long it would last though. George seemed to be one edge all day, but no one really knew why, not even Luna. At least if she did, she didn't say anything about it

"George, you okay, dear?" inquired Molly Weasley, mother and death eater killer extraordinaire.

"Fine, mum," George snapped. "I'm going up to my room."

"Uh, okay. Tell Luna lunch is ready when she is."

George didn't respond, and honestly, he didn't care how rude of a gesture it was. He ascended the seemingly endless stairs, and heard an annoying creek with every step. He walked into his childhood room and found Luna lying on her bed reading her schoolbooks.

"Getting a head start are you?"

Luna jumped; she hadn't heard him enter the room. "I suppose so. It's quite interesting though," she replied as if she were in a daze.

"I see. Look Luna there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"You're going back to your flat at the joke shop." It wasn't a question; Luna could tell he was planning to leave soon, and she figured the joke shop was the only place he could go.

"Yeah," George said, stretching out the word as long as he felt necessary. "You can still stay in this room if you want or with Ginny or-"

"I want to come with you," Luna stated. George liked that about Luna. She didn't sugarcoat things, or try to beat around the bush; she just came straight out with what she was thinking.

George got on one knee, right in front of Luna, and took her hand in his own, "It would be an absolute honor to have you."

Luna attempted to hug him, but it turned into more of a tackle, and Luna ended up laying on top of George, laughing into his shoulder.

"Oh, you want to play that way," George said, smiling.

George pushed Luna up and maneuvered himself to where he was now on top of her, pinning her arms down by her head. He gazed down at her, and looked into her blue-grey dreamy eyes. He leaned forward and Luna closed her eyes and right as their lips were about to meet, a loud crack of thunder boomed through the sky. George jumped and ran over to the window.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"It was just some thunder, George," Luna said, a little disappointed.

George began to pace quickly across the room.

"George, are you okay?" Luna inquired.

"Yeah of course…well no."

Luna walked over to George, took him by the hand, led him over to the bed, and they both sat down on it. "Now, what's going on?"

"I know this is going to make me sound like a complete wimp, but I don't want to keep anything from you. I- well, you see- I'm sort of afraid of thunderstorms." George admitted. He was so embarrassed by his silly fear that he refused to look Luna in the eye after those words escaped his mouth.

Luna tilted George's head to look her in the eye. "Look at me. I don't think that makes you a wimp. We all have things we are scared of. I won't let anything happen to you though. I'll protect you as you have protected me. I swear."

George smiled at Luna and embraced her. A loud burst of thunder entered the room again, but George didn't let go, if anything he held on tighter. They both leaned back to lay down with Luna's head on George's chest while he held her dainty frame. For the first time in his life he slept during a storm, and for the first time in a long time, they both slept without nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so another chapter. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Luna awoke to the sun beating down on her eyelids. Her head rested on George's perfectly chiseled beaters chest. She tilted her head up, and found George just staring at her.<p>

"Good morning beautiful," he said with his soft, smooth voice.

"Good morning George," Luna responded, blushing. She adjusted herself to rest her head on her shoulder, making it easier to see him. "Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes," he said with a smirk.

"Well that's good to hear, but we should probably get up now." Luna started to get up, but was yanked back down by George.

"Just a few more minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Luna responded suspiciously. "You know, I really have enjoyed it here at the Burrow. And I just know I'm going to enjoy it even more at your flat. It's going to be weird though, it being just you and me."

"It may be weird, but it'll be fun," George said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Luna laughed and gave him a playful push, but got off the bed and started packing nonetheless. She tossed her endless amount of stuff on the floor into her seemingly never-ending suitcase. She didn't bother to fold anything or particularly organize anything. George sighed, got up, and began doing the same. He took a little more time to fold and organize however. When they were finished packing, they intertwined their hands, and turned on the spot.

The deep orange walls of the Weasley&Weasley joke shop in Diagon Alley greeted Luna. Most of the shelves were empty, but there were a few scattered items here and there. Any flat surface in the shop was covered in dust, and they Pygmy Puffs were screaming at them now that someone was finally in the shop. The air was thick and warm, making Luna start sweating the second they had arrived.

George dropped his suitcase, took out his wand, and started muttering spells along with simple wand movements. Luna immediately felt the cold breeze from George's wand enveloping her, drying the sweat dots on her forehead, leaving her face slightly chilled. The dust was cleared, and the shelves began to re-stock themselves. The Pygmy Puffs stopped screaming but were now talking amongst each other.

"Wow," Luna said in shock. "That was brilliant," Luna said with and ear-to-ear smile.

"Thanks, loads of practice. Fred was always pretty laz-" He stopped talking abruptly and a sad expression covered his face. Luna reached for his hand and intertwined it with her own.

"You can talk about him you know. George, trying to forget him won't solve anything, and it won't make you feel better. Remember Fred. Move on from him, but don't forget him. Don't forget him ever."

"Some people doubt you Lovegood. You're a Ravenclaw through and through though," George said with a truly terrible attempt at a joke. It may have been a awful joke, but Luna laughed. She genuinely laughed. Not out of pity, or sorrow, or just trying to lighten the mood. She really laughed. George smiled. People didn't laugh at his bad jokes ever. It was a refreshing change. One that he knew he would enjoy having live with him.

Before George could realize what he was doing, his lips crashed hard down onto Luna's. Luna was startled by the action, but got over the general shock of the action and responded with just as much enthusiasm as George. Grasped her back and pulled her up towards him, deepening the kiss. Luna cupped George's jaw with one hand, and let the other entangle itself in his hair. George moved them both over to the counter and laid Luna down under him, not breaking them apart once. He held her waist to keep himself steady, and ran his thumbs along her side receiving a high-pitched squeal from Luna.

"What's wrong?" George inquired.

"Oh nothing."

George gave her a funny look, but that was interrupted my Luna bringing his lips back to hers. He wasn't complaining though. In the few minutes that he had been with Luna, he had felt safer than he ever had in his entire life. There was something about her that made it seem like he truly wasn't alone. He knew it was wrong to think of it this way but he felt like Fred had left his life to give Luna a place to enter it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I spoil you guys! Second chapter this week. You should feel lucky!**

* * *

><p>Luna awoke the next day in George's arms. She hadn't remembered much about the day before. The only part that remained in her mind was what happened after they got to the shop. She inwardly smiled at the memory. They didn't do anything more than a lot of snogging, but it was still fun, plus George was a really good kisser. Then a wave of confusion shot over her. Where she and George a couple? Was that just a one-time thing? Was he regretting it? Luna certainly wasn't. Every second she spent with George had become the best time of her life. She looked up at George only to find him still asleep. Luna heard a loud rumble and realized that it was her stomach. Realizing she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day, she gave George a peck on the cheek, and went to look at their food supply.<p>

She glided to the kitchen, still on cloud nine from the day before. Never in her life had she been kissed like that. With so much passion and longing. Luna had been kissed before, and she had many admirers. Although she didn't believe it, she was gorgeous. She had wavy golden hair that went down all the way to her lower waist. Luna had always been short, but for her height she had gorgeous long legs, that could lengthen her entire body if she wore something other than jeans. She had a heart shaped face with huge, beautiful blue-grey eyes. She had milky white skin, which never tanned, nor ever burned. Luna was blessed with her mother's looks, as her father was a wonderful man, but was nothing special to look at.

Luna gazed into the refrigerator to find that most of the items in there had gone bad. She had to look thoroughly, but managed to find some eggs, bacon, and fresh apples. Luna had never been a fantastic cook but she knew the basics. She had to remember that she was cooking for two instead of one, and carefully doubled the portions of eggs and fruit. Seeing as she had been planning on making all the bacon anyway, she would just have to settle for a little less. She got out two skillets and a cutting board and carefully began preparing breakfast. Luna had never been the most graceful person in the world so every move she made was with precision and care. However, while cutting the apples she got distracted again thinking about George, and she felt a sharp pain cut across the top of her hand.

"OH CRAP!" She yelled with as much might as she could manage.

George was at her side in a heartbeat. There was no way he could have gotten there that fast from the room. He must have been there before she had sliced into her hand.

"Are you okay? Well obviously not, you're hurt. Here let me help you with that." George grabbed her hand and muttered a few healing spells, and soon the gushing cut was a small pink line. "That's the best I can do. It'll fade over time."

"How did you get to me so fast?"

"Really Luna? You just cut your hand open, and that's what you're worried about?"

Luna returned to her spot at the apples and gave him a serious glance.

"I was standing by the door, watching you cook breakfast if you must know."

"Oh I must know," Luna replied sarcastically.

George was taken aback. He had never heard Luna use sarcasm before, and was shocked at her quick-wittedness. George recovered quickly though, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Luna abandoned her apple cutting task, accepting she would never get anything done as long as George was around to distract her. She turned into him, and responded by wrapping her arms around him as well, leaning her head on his perfectly chiseled chest. George kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"So what's for breakfast?"

Luna only laughed, "Bacon, eggs, and fruit. However you seem to be against the idea of having milk that isn't spoiled so no pancakes sadly."

George grabbed to plates and with a flick of his wand, all of the food that Luna had made appeared on their plates, with the portions increased. He then summoned two glasses and they filled themselves with orange juice. He waved his wand again and the food levitated itself and moved over to the table, and carefully set itself down. George looked at Luna with a devilish grin, something all the Weasley's had mastered since birth, and in one swift motion lifted Luna up and threw her over his shoulder. Luna was laughing hysterically, and playfully beating on his back as he carried her throughout the entire building before finally setting her down at the table so they could eat. Luna dug into her food as did George and in five short minutes they were downing their orange juice, clearly done with their meal.

"Well that was good," George stated. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well we could go for a walk in Diagon Alley."

George smiled, "That works for me."

Luna and George then left the shop, with smiles on their faces, and their hands intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

**So looks like you guys get another chapter already. Firstly I would like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really enjoy reading them and they absolutely make my day. Also, I'm taking suggestions and ideas for later chapters if you have any. I know it's a bit of a filler chapter, and definitely not my best but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you as always and read and review!**

* * *

><p>George and Luna walked hand in hand through the streets of Diagon Alley. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces, and from the looks of it, their happiness was not going to leave them anytime soon. They spent most of their time simply walking up and down the street, but decided after a while that it would be useful to get some shopping done. They walked into their wizarding grocery store and reluctantly separated their hands, and proceeded to fill their basket, which Luna had done a simple charm on so that it would float behind them, until it was overflowing. George wrapped his arm around Luna's waist and they went to pay for their food.<p>

The cashier gave the basket a quick once-over and instantly stated, "Twelve galleons, and five knuts."

Luna reached in her pocket to at least pay for half of it, but with the hand already wrapped around her waist, George grabbed her wrist before her hand could even enter her pocket. He locked eyes with her and remained that way whilst paying the man. He rejoined their hands as they exited the shop, their basket of groceries floating behind them.

Luna looked up at him and spoke, "That was kind of you George Weasley. Although I wouldn't have minded paying at least a little of it, I will be eating most of it," Luna said sarcastically.

George just shrugged, "I don't mind and besides you're worth it." Luna flushed a deep crimson color and turned her head to hide her tomato red cheeks. "Luna, look at me." She just shook her head and blushed deeper. George kneeled in front of her and his brown eyes met her gorgeous blue-grey ones. "Luna you are beautiful no matter how red your cheeks are, you will always be the most gorgeous girl in the world to me." These words caused Luna to turn even redder, and as she opened her mouth to speak, George leaned up and kissed her straight on the mouth in the middle of Diagon Alley. Luna responded with as much enthusiasm as George but the kiss was over all too soon, and they continued to make their way down the street.

Luna dragged George into the apothecary to buy some ingredients for her potions class. Despite the war, and Hogwarts being destroyed, Luna was planning to return in September as soon as Hogwarts was repaired. Luna insisted that she pay for her own school stuff since she would be the only one using it. George reluctantly agreed but winced nonetheless when Luna reached into her own pocket to pay the shop owner. Luna then dragged him to get some quills, parchment, and ink. George thought he would take the opportunity to go ahead and get some supplies as well. If he was going to get any business, he would have to advertise that the shop is back open. As they left the shop, with their hands still intertwined, Luna's stomach gave an unexpected rumble.

George just chuckled, "Hungry are we?" He laughed again and Luna gave a lighthearted smile, "Come on, let's go get some food it that stomach of yours." He waved his wand and everything they had bought that day began to float back towards the shop. Luna gave him a dreamy smile, and they made their way over to the Leaky Cauldron.

They took a table in the back and took a quick glance at the menu before deciding what they wanted. Tom came over and took their order and took their menus put of their way. Luna looked at George, and at that moment a very random thought popped into her head.

"George?"

His head popped up and he looked her in the eye, "Hmm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

George smiled, "Kind of a mix between blue and gray."

"Why?"

George smiled awkwardly, "Because it's the color of your eyes, and I really like your eyes."

Luna's entire face lit up and a smile stretched across her entire face. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and snuggled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Their food arrived, and they both dug in, not speaking a single word until they were no longer hungry. George paid for the meal, and with Luna still on his arm, they made their way back to the flat at Weasley&Weasley's joke shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy/ lazy but here it is now! Reviews always welcome but suggestions for later chapters would be awesome!**

* * *

><p>The last few days of summer went by slowly. Luna was packing for Hogwarts, and George was mainly just moping around the flat, being upset about Luna's upcoming departure. They had truly gotten to know each other over the summer, and things just weren't going to be the same with Luna gone. The flat would be empty again, and that's what Luna was most scared of. She didn't want George to be alone for the whole year. She kept trying to convince him to go back to the Burrow but he just wouldn't budge. He said he would stay alone at the flat and run the shop by himself. Luna wasn't convinced though. She knew he was going to be lonely. She wished so bad that she could stay, but she knew that she just couldn't. She had to graduate from Hogwarts. She had to if she ever wanted to be successful.<p>

She was heartbroken knowing that she would have to leave George but knew that there wasn't anything she could do about it. It felt like someone was tearing her heart apart, vein from vein, knowing she wouldn't be with George. She had never felt the way she did when she was with him. She felt safe, and calm, and almost always happy. She had laughed harder than she had ever laughed when she was with him. They didn't have to go into long difficult conversations to understand what the other was feeling. They could simply gaze into each other's eyes and just know. When others were around both of them, it would drive them mad how they could basically have conversations without even talking. They knew they were in love with each other. They were both just too scared to say it.

It was the day before Luna was set to leave for Hogwarts. The sky was dark, and the stars had already come out. Luna was done packing, and George was still moping. Luna decided she was growing tired of the silence and went over to sit next to him on his bed. She grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with her own. To her delight he didn't pull away like he had been doing lately.

"George, you're going to have to talk to me eventually," Luna attempted. George just shook off her hand and looked away from her. Luna got up, now angry with him for being so difficult. "What is the matter with you? You know I have to go back. I need to if I ever want to become a Healer! What happened to the guy I fell in love with? I don't even-" Luna cut herself off just realizing what she had said.

George turned his head to look at her and Luna, scared that she had done something wrong, ran and locked herself in the bathroom, and began to bawl. She knew it was a long shot that he would return her feelings, but she had kept holding onto the hope that he would. She heard a soft knock at the door, but ignored it. She didn't want to be humiliated even further. He knocked again, but she still didn't get up to open the door.

"Luna, please answer. I need to talk to you. Look it's driving me crazy that I can hear you crying but can't be in there to hold you. Just open up please," he pleaded.

Luna got up and slowly unlocked the door, ready to face further rejection. The door swung open and before Luna could even get a good look at George, his lips met hers. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, happy just to be in his embrace. George pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Luna Lovegood, I love you too." Luna smiled and kissed him again, no holding back this time. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Before Luna knew what was happening George was laying her down on his bed, and taking his spot on top of her. His lips trailed her jawline, and down her neck before reaching her lips again. Luna knew where this was going. She knew she was sure of George. She knew that he wouldn't leave her no matter what. And with that George took her for all that she was. Luna gave him her heart, soul, and all her love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I know it's been forever but don't blame me. Blame someone else. I don't know who just don't blame me. I know this is a really short chapter but I do think it's a good one and don't worry I'll update soon.**

* * *

><p>The day of Luna's departure was a sad one. She finished packing the last of her stuff into her new trunk that George had got her from Diagon Alley. It was blue and silver and had "Luna" written on it in a beautiful cursive.<p>

George was in a fairly good mood considering that the love of his life was leaving that day and he was going to be alone again. But considering the previous night's events, Luna would be surprised if he wasn't in a good mood. They were about to walk out the door when George stopped them at the door.

"Luna wait," he said looking her straight in the eye. "It's your last year at Hogwarts and I want everyone to know that you're mine," and with that George pulled a black velvet box put of his pocket and got on one knee. "Luna Amelia Lovegood, will you marry me?" Luna covered her mouth with her hands. She knew that George loved her but she thought in no way would he want to marry her.

He was just too perfect! She knew that she should say something romantic back but all she could manage was, "YES!" George then slipped a gorgeous ring on her finger. It was a centered diamond surrounded by small rubies and sapphires. After all he was a Gryffindor, hence rubies, and she was a Ravenclaw, hence sapphires. Luna didn't hold her hand out and admire it like most girls do, but instead tackled George so that she was now on top of him and kissed him full on the mouth. She pushed her tongue against his lips begging for entrance, which he happily granted. Their tongues engaged in a war that they both knew George would win but it was a battle that she enjoyed fighting.

George pulled away much to Luna's disappointment. He nodded towards the door, and in return she nodded towards the bedroom. "Luna we don't have time, you're going to miss the train"

Luna began to pout, but then an idea popped into her head. "What if we apparate to Hogwarts? That way we have more time and I can get there with the rest of them." George had to admit it was a brilliant plan. He knew that he was the one calling the shots here, but Luna was way too good at tempting him. She got off the floor, and took his hand, pulling him closer to her, and placing his hand firmly on her chest.

"Well okay I guess that plan will work," he let out before closing the space in between them. Luna seemed very happy with herself for convincing George, and George seemed very happy that Luna had managed to convince him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you guys go! You're welcome.**

* * *

><p>The feeling of your entire body being squished into a tiny ball engulfed Luna and in a matter of seconds she was looking at the familiar street of the Hogsmeade village. Luna observed the village and concluded that the train had not yet arrived. Luna realized that her hand was still intertwined with George's. Her cheeks turned bright red, and she pulled her hand away slowly. Luna knew she was easily embarrassed, but usually things like handholding didn't bother her at all. George, missing the feeling of Luna's hand in his own, reached out for her hand. She giggled and ran behind a shop, beginning a game of chase for the two of them. George was shocked by Luna's speed and agility. She never slipped, never slowed her pace, and always knew exactly where George was in this game. George, sweaty and exhausted despite the snow on the ground to keep him cool, gave up the pointless game.<p>

"Okay Luna you win. Now come here so I can give the winner her prize," he said with a playful wink. He gave her a peck on the cheek, teasing her. Luna pouted. She had wanted at least a full on kiss. George smirked to himself. He absolutely loved having that effect on her.

"Now now love, don't pout." he said with a wink.

George looked at his watch, and saw that they had around an hour and a half to be together. He planned on spending every second of it like that was all the time left in the world. After all Luna was his world. She was the only thing keeping him from going back the way he was before her, before they fell in love. He remembered the feeling but was not fond of it. He felt alone, like it was he against the world. Living without Fred is hard. But living without Fred and Luna would be unbearable. A loud rumbling stopped George's inner monologue. He jumped and realized it was his stomach. He gave an embarrassed grin and Luna began to giggle.

"Hungry are we, George?"

"Well you know maybe a little," he replied sarcastically. He took her by the hand and led her into the Hog's Head.

"George, you know this place is kind of creepy."

"At first sight, yes. But Ab's a nice guy. This place isn't much to be scared of."

"Oh I wasn't scared," Luna answered quickly. George smirked. Of course she wasn't scared. He inwardly kicked himself. Luna wasn't scared of anything.

"Right, anyway, shall we order Miss Lovegood?"

"Why yes we shall Mr. Weasley," she replied with a giggle.

Luna didn't want to eat too much since the feast was later that day, so she ordered a small plate of chips and a butterbeer. She analyzed George and decided that he was the messiest eater she had ever met. When he was done with his food he had some sort of sauce surrounding his mouth and clinging to his forearm. Luna laughed. "George, you uh got a little something right here," Luna gestured to his entire face and gave a slight giggle at her joke. George chuckled and wiped his face with a napkin. They heard the faint sound of a train horn and both of their faces dropped. Luna loved Hogwarts, and loved her friends there. She also loved George though, and the thought of leaving him was unbearable but she knew she had to.

"We've got about ten minutes until the train gets here, and then we have to say goodbye," George said with a frown.

"You'll be seeing plenty of me. I have my apparition license now so I'll come to the flat every Hogsmeade visit. I'll write to you every day, twice maybe! You can't get rid of me that easily George Weasley."

George leaned in so close that he and Luna were touching noses, "I wouldn't ever want to get rid of you, Luna." With that he tilted his head and his lips met hers. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, and they heard another train horn sound. George pulled away reluctantly.

"You should probably get out of here. Join the other students when they get here."

A tear slipped down Luna's face, "I don't want to leave you, George. I don't think I can."

George felt a painful lump riding up in his throat. "I know Luna, but you have to. Look at me." He directed her face to look him directly in the eye, "You are going to be something great. I just know that you are. You're going to be successful and loving and a great woman." He lifted her left hand to show her the engagement ring, "You're going to be my wife, and there's nothing more I could ask for at this moment."

Luna could feel more tears coming on, and with no warning, she burst in to tears and leaned in to cry on George's chest. He held her while she cried, but he had to stop when he heard the familiar voice of Hagrid directing the first years. He hauled her trunk out to where they were unloading the other students'. He gave her a quick kiss and turned on the spot. Soon George was looking at the familiar walls of his flat. He missed Luna already, and no doubt that she missed him. He was expecting a letter from her tomorrow after she found the engagement gift that he had put so much effort into keeping a surprise. He just wished that he could be there to see the look on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my fellow Luna and George lovers! So I read this thing on instagram the other day. Someone said, "I wish Luna and Neville got married." I almost flipped shit on this girl that I don't even know. Luna and Neville are a cute idea but they are both to eccentric to be with each other. If you thought about it, they would just never work out. Also Neville has always been a bit scared of Luna so I don't see it working. Don't mean to insult and Neville/Luna fans out there, I'm just not a fan; these are just merely my opinions. Also, you guys need to take my poll! And spread my story and most importantly REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Luna's walk to the castle was the saddest it has ever been in the past six years of attending Hogwarts. She felt empty without George by her side. It was by far, the worst part of her entire year at Hogwarts. She entered the great hall only to be given the same looks that she had always been given here. People thought she was a freak. She knew they did, but she truly couldn't care less.<p>

Despite her eccentric attitude and style of dress, she had managed to make a few very good friends to stick by her while she faced the bullying and all of the gossip about her. She wasn't at all shocked to find that the Golden Trio had been attending Hogwarts that year. They weren't there the year before and they had to finish their Witchcraft and Wizardry education.

The feast went by far too slowly. She didn't want to be there, and quite honestly, no one wanted her there. She had Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione but they were all Gryffindor's. She couldn't talk to them at the feast, and could barely find time to talk to them otherwise.

The feast was finally over. She could continue to her four-poster and just get some sleep. Most people stayed a while after, and simply talked in the great hall. This was not uncommon. While the first years always had to go to their dormitories immediately with the prefects, the upperclassman could simply socialize until the headmaster deemed it to be bedtime. Luna left with the first years. She wasn't in the mood to be around people. She wanted to be alone more than anything.

She made her way up to her dormitory and collapsed on the bed. Of course her stuff had already been brought up to her. It had been every year. Something was out of the ordinary this time. There was a small silver cage perched on top of the gorgeous trunk that George had gotten her. She made her way over to the cage, and found a tiny kitten asleep inside the cage. It was black mostly except for a large spot on its face, and each of its tiny paws. Luna looked for a note, but there didn't appear to be one. At that moment a large barn owl appeared at her window and tapped on it with its beak. Luna jumped. She whipped around only to see a mere owl with a paper in its mouth.

She made her way over to the window and let the owl in. Without warning, it flew in and landed on her nightstand. She took the note from its mouth. She unfolded it, and saw that it was from George. A smile crept up on her face. She missed him already, and she was excited to be hearing from him already.

_Dearest Luna,_

_I miss you already. More than one hour is way too long for us to be apart. I can't function without you. I found that without you here to cook, that I might possibly starve. I trust that you have found my little gift for you. Nothing gets by you, Luna, nothing. It's one of the many things that I love about you. The kitten is a boy. Only four months old. He's stopped nursing already, and can eat normal food. Also since you left the feast early as I figured you would, you missed the announcement. McGonagall has decided to let all 6th and 7th years attend Hogsmeade every weekend, and on weekdays with permission from a professor. I guess it turns out that we won't be apart as long as we thought we would. You are free to name the cat. It doesn't have a name yet. Please let me know when you have gotten this, Luna. If you would send a howler I think I might sleep with it., even if it will be yelling at me. I miss your voice way too much. I love you Luna Lovegood. I love you more than anything I have ever loved. Write back soon, and visit me this weekend please._

_Love forever,_

_George_

Luna held the letter close to her chest, as if she would never let go. She went to her trunk and opened it, and sure enough, there was fresh parchment on top of everything else she had packed. And next to it was a spell book that explained how to transfigure a normal letter into a howler. That boy always was thinking of everything. She took the parchment, and began to write down what had happened since they parted. She wrote how much she missed him, and how she would be visiting him the second she was allowed into Hogsmeade. She performed the howler transformation charm and gave the owl the letter, paying it two Knuts for it's work, and sent him out the window. She let the kitten out of his cage, and fed him. She proceeded to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After that was done she glided back to her four-poster and snuggled up to her new kitty.

"Now what are we going to name you, hmm?" she asked the kitten, and in about two minutes she was asleep, and dreaming about George.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now I need ideas on what to name the kitty! All ideas are welcome. No idea is a bad one! REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Been a while, I know, but school is over so I should be updating more :))**

* * *

><p>Luna was sound asleep in her four-poster when a loud crack of thunder awoke her. She sprang upright, and covered her mouth to muffle a scream. It took a lot to wake Luna up when she was sound asleep, but once she was up, there was no putting her back to sleep. Her roommates groaned a little bit, but were out like a light in a matter of minutes. She reached for Newt, her new kitten that George had given her. She named him Newt after the author of one of her favorite books, <em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them<em> by Newt Scamander.

She began stroking his silky little head, and thought of George and how he has been the past few months of her being at Hogwarts. She got a letter from him today. The letters seem to be coming less and less now, even though she has been sending at least two a day, every day. Nevertheless, she remembered his fear of thunderstorms, and immediately began to worry. Every single bad thought that could have gone through her mind at the moment, went through her mind. She needed to see him. She had to make sure he was okay. She threw on some jeans and a raincoat, and made her way out of the Ravenclaw common room into the rest of the castle. She went to the Room of Requirement, which surprisingly still worked, and took the passageway to Aberforth's pub. She didn't have to think about where she was going. She had gone through the passage many times already. She tiptoed through the pub so as not to wake Ab, and ran into Hogsmeade. She turned on the spot.

Her next view was of the familiar kitchen at the flat above Weasley&Weasley joke shop. She ran into the den to find a half-naked Alicia Spinnet lying on the couch, and George taking his shirt off. She didn't know what to think of it. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt a lump in her throat. She started to get dizzy, and she saw the spots in her vision. Before she could stop herself, she passed out, and would have fell face first on the floor, if not caught in the arms of none other than George Weasley.

She woke to someone calling her name, and when her eyes opened she was looking at the face of George Weasley. She was so angry. She gave him a hard slap across the face, leaving a red imprint of her hand on his left cheek. He was appalled by this action, but more hurt than mad.

"HOW COULD YOU? We were supposed to be engaged, and the second I leave you start sleeping with this TRAMP? And-"

"Luna?" George interrupted.

"SHUT UP! If you don't want me then just tell me and you can HAVE this stupid fucking ring back, because obviously it means nothing to you!" Luna reached for her left hand but George stopped her from removing the ring. "OH NOW YOU WANT ME TO STAY? WHY WOULD I STAY? WHY?"

"Because you-"

"AND NOW I KNOW WHY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING AS MUCH ANYMORE! YOU'RE TOO BUSY SCREWING YOUR CUSTOMERS! You let me down George. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, but I guess that you DON'T. Okay now you can talk."

"Firstly, I didn't cheat on you. You walked in at a really bad moment. Alicia was trying to sleep with me, and I was giving her my shirt telling her to have more respect for herself and put some clothes on. The fact that you even think that I would cheat on you makes me reconsider us though. You are supposed to trust me, no matter what, and the fact that you didn't even give me a chance to explain- I didn't think you were like that Luna," He said through partially gritted teeth. "How do I know that you haven't been cheating on me?"

"Okay, the mere THOUGHT of cheating on you is just…unsettling. You're the ONLY person that I EVER want to be with. I guess that's why I overreacted. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions though. You have to admit that it looked really bad though. " Luna said, her head slightly down, but still holding eye contact.

George didn't look convinced though. The fact that Luna wasn't secure of their relationship bothered him. He loved her more than anything. Couldn't she see that she was the most important thing to him? He had told her how much she meant to him every single day since they really connected. He didn't understand why she didn't ask for his side first before accusing him of cheating on her. She just jumped to conclusions. He couldn't look at her right now. He was just so upset with her.

"Luna, I think you should go back."

"But I came here to see if you were okay in the storm."

"What storm?"

Luna looked out the window, and everything was perfectly dry. "I guess I forgot how far away Hogwarts is from here. I'll just be going," and with that said she turned on the spot, and made her way back to Hogwarts through the secret passageway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people! Sorry I have waited so long, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I hope you guys enjoy it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>George lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. This was the third day that he had not moved from his bed for anything except food. He was angry with Luna, but even more so with himself for being such a dunce in that situation. She had accused him of cheating, which he would never do, but in return he accused her of cheating which he already knew she wouldn't do. He knew he had been a real prat, and he didn't know if she would ever forgive him.<p>

Luna lay in her four-poster curled up in a ball, and cuddling Newt while bawling for the third day in a row. She missed George so much. She should have asked for an explanation before jumping to conclusions. It looked really suspicious though. Most people would have still been suspicious of George's actions, but Luna knew he was telling the truth. They didn't lie to each other. She knew she needed to get up and go to classes, but even if she were there, she wouldn't be _there. _She was just about to burst in tears again, when Ginny burst into the room with a false smile plastered on her face. Luna turned to look at her and tried to pull herself together.

"Hey Gin. What have I missed in classes? How is Harry? And everyo- wait, how did you get in here?"

"Oh, I waited by the door for someone to let me in," Ginny stated absentmindedly as if it was okay for a Gryffindor to sneak into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh. Well what brings you here on this fine day?"

"I'm going to need you to shower, get dressed, and put make up on. I brought you a dress and you're wearing it. You have forty-five minutes. When I get back you better be ready," Ginny said while slowly gravitating towards the door.

"Why though?"

"It doesn't matter why! Just do it!" She said proceeding out of the door.

Luna had no idea what was going on, but she knew not to mess with Ginny. She made her way to the shower and conditioned her hair three times so it wouldn't frizz, and would fall into nice, loose curls. She shaved her legs and underarms as well .She stepped out of the shower and applied light make up.

She walked back to her room, still in a towel, and examined the dress that Ginny had given her. It was a gorgeous blue dress that fell loosely just above her knees, and was belted at the waist. She cast a drying charm on her hair, and put some Sleek-O-Shine potion in it. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought that Ginny would be proud of her appearance. She fed Newt and went to go brush her teeth thoroughly. When she came back to her room Ginny was waiting for her holding up a pair of white flats for her to put on. Luna slid them on without a word in argument. They were cute, and she knew that Ginny knew what she was doing.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me now?" Luna asked.

"Sorry, but no. Just follow me," She demanded.

Luna followed her obediently for the entire walk from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. She knew they were probably going there to apparate, but she didn't ask questions with Ginny because she always had her own agenda. Ginny grabbed her arm and told her to cooperate. Ginny turned on the spot, and in a second they were in George's flat. Ginny left immediately to go back to Hogsmeade.

Luna was looking at George standing there awkwardly in a pair of new jeans and a white button-down dress shirt. From the looks of it the flat had been cleaned, and it smelled like newly cleaned laundry. She didn't know what to say to him, and he had no idea what to say to her either. Without warning they both started apologizing and explaining themselves at the same time forming loud gibberish sounding noise.

George gave a nervous laugh. "Uh. Uhm. You, uh, you look great Luna."

"Uh. Thanks, you look nice too. So, uh, did you have any idea what Ginny was doing? Because she just came to me and told me to get ready," Luna said, chuckling.

George smiled. "It's Ginny. Of course I had no idea." Luna laughed.

She couldn't stand fighting with him. She couldn't stand being across the room from him, and not right next to him. She, out of nowhere, ran across the room and jumped on George, flinging her arms around his neck. George responded immediately, holding Luna up by her waist, returning her embrace.

"I missed you so much, Luna."

Luna didn't respond, but instead placed a passionate kiss on George's mouth. He was stunned at first but responded with the same enthusiasm as Luna, if not more. She pulled away and smiled, and they knew in that moment that all was forgiven.


	13. Chapter 13

**Whee. Another chapter for you guys. I do it for the fans :3**

* * *

><p>Luna couldn't stay away from Hogwarts for long, so they said their goodbyes, and George accompanied her back to the castle. Before he left he made her promise that she would attend her lessons even if she didn't want to. He knew that Luna was a genius, but without George she just couldn't find the motivation that she needed in her lessons. Through this she had also decided that she wanted to be a professor at Hogwarts. She thought that healing was her calling but after attending lessons again she realized how much she loved school and never wanted to leave. Ginny was delighted that her plan had worked and that both her brother and best friend were happy again. Luna had been wearing her ring more proudly now that her and George's relationship was stronger than ever. A few people had asked about it, but since only her, George, and Ginny knew, instead of answering she started mumbling about nargles and they had left her alone.<p>

George was missing Luna a lot more since they had made up. He knew that Luna had decided to be a professor and that it would already be hard to make it work with her at Hogwarts. She had chosen career paths that would almost make it impossible for them to see each other. Long distance hadn't torn them apart because they did see each other often, but it was really hard at times. A crazy idea then popped into George's head. A crazy idea that he hoped would work.

It was a cold Saturday afternoon. The snow had just begun to fall and even the Whomping Willow was shivering. Luna was sound asleep under three blankets cuddling Newt who had at least doubled in size since the beginning of the year. She was just coming out of the stage of deep sleep to where she could be woken up easily. It was lucky for her too because just then an owl tapped loudly on the window. Luna groggily got up, and took her shoes off. She proceeded to the window and untied the note off of the owl's leg, and let the owl out of the harsh blizzard. She unfolded the note, and looked at the bottom to see whom it was from. She smiled. It was from George.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'll explain later. Come home today at one. I love you._

_-George_

Luna took a peek at the clock and saw that she had an hour until one. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, applied light make up, and fixed her hair so that it wasn't frizzy. She walked back to her room to find Ginny standing there with an outfit in hand.

"I heard that you're going to see George today. I didn't want you looking like a rats nest so I brought you an outfit. You're welcome. What would you do without me?"

"Thanks Gin. And I have absolutely no idea what I would do without you." Luna gave Ginny an appreciative smile, and Ginny took that as her cue to leave. Ginny had brought her a pair of tight jeans, a loose blue top, and a matching pair of slip on shoes. She also brought her a cute grey coat for the walk to Hogsmeade. There was a note attached to it saying _It's enchanted so your face and hair won't get messed up in the storm_. Luna would be forever grateful to Ginny for this. Luna set off to Hogsmeade and once she was there, she turned on the spot, and was facing the wall at her and George's flat. In seconds she felt two arms wrap tightly around her waist from behind, and a head lean on her shoulder.

"I missed you," George stated simply. Luna turned to face him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I missed you more," she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

George gave her a slight peck on the mouth, "Impossible," he stated with a smile. He pulled Luna close and embraced her. Luna tucked her head into his chest and returned the embrace easily. George rested his head on top of hers and said, "Luna I have something I need to tell you."

Luna pulled away suspiciously, "Okay, what is it?"

"Why don't we go over to the sofa?"

Luna was trying to push down the voice in her head telling her that he was breaking up with her. She just hoped with all her heart that he wasn't leaving her.

"Okay," he said. "I don't want you to freak out at this, but I'm moving." Luna's expression was a mix of shock and sadness. She didn't know where he was going and didn't know if this would mean the end of them. "Luna, I told you not to freak out. You didn't let me finish. I'm opening up a shop in Hogsmeade. I'm moving there today. Fred and I were going to open one in Hogsmeade and the building was finished. All I have to do is decorate it, and Charlie is going to run this one until Ron is back and then Ron will run this one." Luna's face spread into a wide smile and in seconds she pounced on top of George, and leaned into a long, passionate snogging session. George flipped Luna under him so he could take his position on top. George placed his hands under her shirt, grabbing her tiny waist and pulling her up towards him deepening the kiss. They were both really enjoying themselves, but Luna pulled away anyway. George gave her a questioning look, which looks as though it was tinted with his pouting face.

"We have to pack up the flat, George. Aren't you moving today?" George gave a wave of his wand and everything put itself into boxes, ready to go. Luna smiled and rolled her eyes. George brought his mouth back to Luna's with everything else forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! I know I haven't updated in a while and my apologies for that. If there are any mistakes or suggestions don't be shy in reviewing or PMing me. My inbox is also open for anyone who needs advice about writing or anything y'all need. ALWAYS (heh geddit). And with that, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Luna and George apparated into the familiar road of Hogsmeade with boxes in their arms, and a stack of boxes also trailing behind them, facing a large building that Luna had never seen before. She turned and looked up at George, giving him a puzzled look and he shot back a simple smirk as to say, "you'll see." <em>Ugh why did he always have to be so secretive, it's not that cute anymore<em>, she thought, throwing her head back in annoyance. Nonetheless, she followed him into the mysterious building. She knew she would be safe with him. Luna walked in and set down the boxes, wanting nothing more than to just go back to Hogwarts and study, but was surprised by being lifted off of her feet, and thrown over a lanky gingers shoulder. Luna screamed, startled by the action, but George just laughed which infuriated Luna even more.

"George Weasley, you put me the hell down right now!" she demanded furiously. George just chuckled and continued to carry her to a room further in the building. His shoulder was starting to dig into her stomach, and it was really beginning to hurt her.

"George, dammit, I swear if you don't put me down right now-" being plopped onto a bed in what appeared to be the back room interrupted Luna. George began to crawl on top of her, and apparently he thought he was being romantic but Luna had had enough. Without thinking she smacked him as hard as she could across the left side of his face.

"I told you to put me down, dammit," Luna said through gritted teeth. George got off of the bed and turned around, keeping his back to Luna, and without even looking her in the eye; he demanded, "I want the ring back."

Luna was startled by his reaction. She was supposed to be the one that was mad. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Give me back the DAMN RING LUNA!"

Luna slid the ring off of her finger and gripped it tightly in her palm, and threw it at George's face. It barely scraped his face, and flew back and hit the wall. "Get out of here Luna before I do something that we will both regret."

Luna was so shocked by these words that she couldn't find the will to move."

George turned to her, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE LUNA!"

"George I'm sorry-"she attempted.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?! I WAS FUCKING SORRY TOO LUNA BUT THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM HITTING ME ACROSS THE FACE." George responded getting closer to her, Luna was beginning to get frightened seeing as George was towering over her. "God Luna you're so bloody stupid with everything. I don't even know why the hell I'm in love with you! All you talk about is Nargles this, Wrackspurts that, it's exhausting!"

George was beginning to pace across the room as he talked, gesturing angrily. "Seriously Luna, you actually thought that these retarded things were real? You're just as stupid and deranged as your father, always seeing the stupid side of things and coming up with these ludacris solutions to everything-"George was interrupted by a stunning spell throwing him across the room into the wall, causing him to respond like he was still in the war. He lowered his wand after he caught himself using the cruciatus curse on his own fiancée.

He couldn't believe what he had done. Obviously Luna couldn't believe it either. He walked toward her trying to explain only to find her backing up away from him, cowering in a corner. She was terrified of him. He had driven away the only person that he loved with everything inside of him. Her lip started to quiver.

"How could you?" She whispered before running out of the room, clearly terrified and emotionally destroyed beyond belief.

"Luna! Luna please, I'm sorry!" he called after her but she didn't respond. She just kept running. He peeked out the window only to see her waist length hair swinging as her tiny body ran with all of its might back to the castle as quickly as possible.

Luna couldn't completely grasp what had just happened. She had never thought her best friend would become her worst enemy. Now she had no one. The one person that she really thought she could trust had turned on her. She knew that it was her brother, but the only friend she had to go to was Ginny. She could have gone to Harry or Hermione, but Ginny just seemed like the better option. She went to the Fat Lady painting where she asked for the password. Tears were still dripping down her face as she admitted "I'm sorry, I'm not in Gryffindor I don't know it," she said, sniffling after every other word. The Fat Lady took a good look at her, as if she was trying to figure out her situation, even though she never would.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but just this once. I can't do it again though." The portrait swung open and Luna walked in, trying to blend in as much as possible. She scanned the common room, only to find it completely filled with Gryffindors but no Ginny. She went up to the girls' dormitories to find Ginny alone in her room. Luna walked in and as soon as Ginny saw her she jumped up and embraced Luna with all of her might. She took Luna and sat her down on her four-poster, and looking her in the eye she asked "Now what did George do this time."

"He used the cruciatus curse on me," Luna mumbled, barely able to get the words out between sniffs.

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapter is over. Yes you hate me but I had so much fun writing this chapter its crazy. Don't worry though I will be back with another chapter much faster than it took to get you this one.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people of fanfiction. Sorry I was gone for so long. I had surgery on my hand in December and I couldn't type for a while after and I can barely type now but I'm hanging in there. I meant to write another chapter before my surgery but life was hectic. So here we go!**

* * *

><p>Luna shot up from her deep slumber to find her hair and pajamas to be soaked and three angry girls in her face.<p>

"Oh thank God she's awake," one of them said to the other.

"Seriously Loony this is the third night in a row that you've kept us up with your screaming," the other one shot at her.

They retreated from her four-poster but they obviously weren't going to put up with this for another night. Luna knew what she had to do the next day but for now she would have to settle for sleeping in an empty classroom. She changed into some different clothes quickly before slipping out of the common room. She had her wand lit and was carefully tiptoeing down the corridors. She came across an abandoned classroom that she had recently retreated to so she could weep in between lessons. She slipped inside and conjured a sleeping bag and pillow, and cast the mufflito charm on the classroom so no one could hear her screaming in her sleep. She felt tears coming on. She let them out and eventually became so exhausted by crying that she drifted off to sleep.

Luna woke up at four-thirty as if on cue. She hid the sleeping bag and pillow, undid the mufflito charm and slipped out of the classroom only to run straight in to Professor Flitwick.

"Oh I'm sorry professor," Luna cried helping the tiny professor onto his feet.

"It's okay dear. Do you mind telling me what you were doing in that old classroom though?" The professor didn't have a hint of anger on his face, just mere curiosity.

"I was just having some trouble sleeping and I was waking my roommates," Luna stated with a stoic look on her face. "Out of curiosity, what are you doing up so early Professor?"

"I'm an early riser," he responded simply, and with that he was on his way.

Luna just shrugged and continued to walk to her dorm. She wasn't in the mood to skip, jump, bounce, or do anything involving energy at the moment. She half-assed the question to get into the Ravenclaw common room, but she got in nonetheless. She made her way to her four-poster, happy to see that her roommates hadn't woken up yet, and grabbed an outfit and her robes. She quickly changed into her robes, and went and sat by the lake. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and at that moment she felt at peace. For the first time since the last time she saw George, she felt peaceful. She didn't know what made her make the decision that she made next, and she knew it was stupid, but she made her way to Hogsmeade; to George's shop.

She stood at the doorstep not knowing whether or not she should knock or walk in, but she knew that all of the Weasley's slept like rocks so she just made her way in. As she was examining her surroundings she noticed that nothing had been done to the soon-to-be shop. It was left exactly how it was when she saw it the first time. She made her way to the back stairs and slowly climbed them, trying her best to fight the voice in her head telling her that George was a monster and that he would hurt her again. She could feel her hands shaking the higher she climbed. She was almost to the top when she heard an ear-splitting scream come from the flat above the shop. She shot up the rest of the stairs and saw her ex-fiancée thrashing and screaming in his bed. Instincts took over and Luna ran over to the bed and shook him trying to wake him up.

"George! George! Bloody hell George, WAKE UP!" She cried. He shot up and tried to gather what had just happened. He looked at every corner of the room looking at Luna every time he moved his gaze, and pinched himself just to make sure that it was real. Luna took a step back from the bed. She no longer felt terrified, or scared that he would hurt her. He had been having the same problems he had since their separation. All she felt was love, and longing; the feelings she had been trying to lose for weeks, but she just couldn't, and with the way George was looking at her, obviously he couldn't either.

"L-Lu-Luna?"

"Uh. Yeah. Hi," she answered awkwardly intertwining her fingers together.

"Well what do you need? I mean I'm not complaining you're here, I've missed you a lot and I know what I did wasn't acceptable but it was instinct, and the last time I denied my instincts Fred was killed and I didn't want anything bad to happen to me because I know mum would go insane and oh my god Luna I've missed you so much. Have you lost weight? You look like unhealthily thin. I mean you're gorgeous as always and I'll always think s-"

"George. George. Stop," She said with a giggle. "I can't forgive you yet, but I'm getting there, and I don't want you completely out of my life again."

"Do you really? That's really unexpected. I was expecting to never hear from you again. So what now?"

"Right now? We're friends. I need to learn to trust you again, and maybe then we can try this whole thing we have again," she said gesturing to her and George.

It wasn't what George had hoped for, but it was more than he had expected and he would gladly take it. He jumped out of bed and gently hugged Luna in the most friend-like way he could. He had missed her pink cheeks, pale face, dainty, blonde-haired self more than he had imagined he would. He just knew he wouldn't do anything to mess up this big again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I thought I was going to write over summer, but I never got to it. Don't hate me. Meh I'm writing a new one now so yeah. **

Ginny and Luna headed out to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students arm in arm. Luna wasn't quite sure if she wanted to go to see George that day. It was the opening day for the joke shop in Hogsmeade. It wasn't so much about the fact that there would be a ton of people, but she was still nervous about seeing George. He had hurt her in a way she never thought he would. She didn't know if they could ever recover from that, but Ginny wanted to go so they decided to visit George later in the day.

As they passed the Hog's Head, Luna suggested that they go see Aberforth since the place was pretty much always empty. The place was still dusty and old, and looked like no one owned a broom or could manage a cleaning charm. Luna wished that she could help Aberforth out a little bit more, but at the same time didn't want to be a bother to him since most people felt moderately uncomfortable around her. They walked up to the front to order two butterbeers and to say hello to Aberforth. The glasses there looked cleaner than the last time they were there so drinking out of the cups the pair weren't as concerned about drinking out of them. They finished their butterbeer and set out to get some new clothes.

Luna didn't really know how to shop so that was the whole point of bringing Ginny with her. Luna's closet was low on cute things, and she could really use Ginny's help. There was a small clothing shop behind the three broomsticks with no name, but Ginny seemed very excited about going there. They were greeted by two very tall ladies working there who seemed slightly set off by Luna's baggy Capri pants being held up by a thin belt and her stained lavender tee.

"Hi girls, is there anything we can help you with?" asked the pretty, raven haired woman.

"We're always here to help," said the very blonde woman with a fake smile.

"Oh yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "My friend here doesn't really have that many clothes and she's really just looking for a few cute things that aren't too much of a hassle. She's very simple but she needs a bit of a wardrobe makeover."

"Yeh, exactly what Ginny said," Luna squeaked out. She wasn't sure how she felt about the two Barbie dolls.

They just smiled and told her to wait there, and they went cruising through the racks. They brought Luna back a lot of simple things, but Luna agreed that they were a lot better looking than what she had. She ended up buying about ten outfits, and three pairs of shoes with money that she had been saving up all year. While most of the tops she had gotten were T-shirts, they had a shape to them, and were vibrant colors, and were actually in her size. She decided to put one of her new outfits on and she was so happy with it that she ended up throwing her other clothes away.

That was all they really had planned for that day besides going to see George. Luna sighed, but wanted to make Ginny happy at the same time. She followed Ginny to the shop, happy to see that it wasn't nearly as crowded as it was earlier in the day. They entered the joke shop, and Luna had to admit, it was very impressive. It was an exact replica of the shop in Diagon Alley. She was brought out of her daze by a familiar voice.

"Well look at the two gorgeous girls that entered my shop," shouted George.

Ginny smiled confidently and hugged her big brother, "Hey George."

"Looking well little sister," George responded half smiling.

He made eye contact with Luna and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her heartbeat accelerate. "Hello Luna," George said suavely.

"Hey," Luna squeaked out.

"Well you guys look like you're having fun, so I'm just going to go talk to Hermione real quick, or maybe not so quickly. Bye!" Ginny exclaimed quickly.

George chuckled, "Well I guess she wasn't that excited to see me."

Luna giggled nervously, unsure of what to say. She loved him. God she loved him, and she did trust him. She just was so scared of him, and that's something that someone that loves you should never make you feel. When Luna came back to reality, George was still just staring at her with a loving look on his face.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed out, like he didn't even realize he was saying it. Luna felt her face turn red and she broke into a small smile.

"I wish I hadn't let you go..." George trailed off. His face turned in to a disappointed scowl, and he hid his face behind his hair as he stared at his feet. Luna took a step forward and their eyes met.

"How did I let something so perfect leave?" he asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

Luna stood there, unable to speak, unable to move. The shock of it all had paralyzed her. She missed having him to herself. In that moment, all of her doubts faded. He was the one for her. She loved him and he loved her. She was only able to get two words out of her mouth at that moment.

"Kiss me."

He did.


End file.
